world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081814-LilyAcenia
GT: Lily! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Heyyyyy. GT: Primers! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: OK! GT: I don't really know what to put on them... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It. GT: Neither do I. All I remember Libz saying is they were a list of qualifications your prospective partner had to fulfill and 'more information will come later'. GT: My YLIP's been spritified, so there goes the 'further information'. GT: We should probably make tentative lists? The YLIP has lead me to believe the partnerships are permanent and can only be gotten out of when one partner dies. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Christ. GT: Twink romance is bluh sometimes. GT: I don't like being special as much anymore. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It has its ups and downs. GT: I mean... what would you ask for? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Hmm. GT: One of the things would definitely be to create a foolproof contingency plan to take you out in case of an emergency. GT: Though I guess if I had THEM make the contingency plan they'd be expecting it... GT: Not you you, them you. GT: Should I just have a part of it require that they understand a Partner is different than a Matespritship? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Ehehe. GT: That's definitely a way to go. GT: I suppose that sounds underhanded and greedy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I am thinking of having them build a garden? But I think that is asking a lot. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I just don't know how to challenge Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You could make him master his title? GT: That would take a while, probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or have we alread mastered them? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Since we have them? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Nah, we're nowhere close to mastering 'em. GT: I just worry. Apparently adding "be -name- Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: " to a primer doesn't actually allow it to be valid. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Well, I couldn't even do that if I wanted to. Gotta wait for my test tube boyfriend to be ready before I can tailor it to him. GT: Test Tube Boyfriend? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You saw the memo. GT: Your brother? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm getting my own custom-grown beau. GT: A Beau? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Hu-fucking-zzah. GT: Yeah. It's a synonym for boyfriend. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't remember reading that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You were probably distracted by her sanctioning a black relationship with Merrow, which I honestly don't blame you for. GT: I'm probably not gonna actually enter into anything black with him, don't worry. Just poke fun at him a bit because he's fun to tease. GT: I did not expect to be so... possessive. Maybe you will feel the same too? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe? I don't really have any qualms about Vyllen pursuing something black. Who am I to tell him who to like? GT: Or, hate, I guess. GT: Huh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Then again Vyllen's kind of a relationship based on necessity rather than concrete F33LS, so who knows. GT: I mean... I don't particularly mind the emotion, but the physical ownership is something else. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't want them coming back to me with bruises and gashes. I know blackrom is healthy! I just... I don't know, I seem to feel very conflicted on it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Yeah, seeing what Thiago and Darmok get up to is...weird. Like, he has his kinks, but carving a spade into someone? Really? GT: Ah... uhm... yeah... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's really weird! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Right? Honestly, it seems like kind of a sick thing to do. I mean, if you break up, you have that reminder on you forever. GT: Actually that makes more sense now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It's precisely for that reason. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Mm, yeah, I guess I see your point. GT: Still, put it somewhere less obvious than the cheek. Like, the leg or something. GT: So even when they're done with you and have moved on, that memory is still there. Haunting you. Perhaps relighting that small fire for another chance later in life. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Humans don't really do blackrom, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Yeah, it isn't really a thing with us hummuses. GT: Ok. Now you're just trolling me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Stop that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: >8? GT: What did I say? GT: hummuses. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Yeah. I thought it was a funny play on words. GT: Cause, see, HUMans =HUMmuses. GT: I dunno. GT: I mean, Is that your interest then? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Making puns? GT: No... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I shouldn't have to explain this. You know what I mean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: We should focus on our primers... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm really confused now, but OK? GT: I still don't know what you're getting at, but primers it is. GT: What are good qualities in people? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or should. Oh! The YLIP listed stats for some Primers. We can request stats! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Trustworthy, kind, adventurous, good sense of humor... GT: Stats? GT: Yes! I don't know... if we have them? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But I remember it was something I learned Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: This is the first I'm hearing about stats. GT: Maybe Merrow will know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: What kind of stats did it talk about? GT: I don't remember... Hold on. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Wahaha, eidetic memory for the win. GT: ((bABY ALERT I MUST BRB)) GT: ((i am back)) GT: ((the baby is sleep)) GT: I can't find it. I'm really not good at using this thing. Sorry... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Ehehe. Don't worry about it. I'm sure my boyf'll have perfect stats anyways. GT: I'm thinking I'll make him God Tier at least. That should be nice and challenging. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Wait! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Didn't we have character sheets? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Are they still around here? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I thought that was weird... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: We should still have them. Check your sylladex. GT: Okay so we DO have stats. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Strife seems pretty important. That's probably good to have as a high stat. GT: Maybe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Not for an Emperor though... probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Mm, true. GT: Maybe Rapport then? GT: Is Rapport good? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't really know what some of these mean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I didn't do FLARP. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Well Hell if I know what it actually does, but if you have a good rapport with someone it means you understand each other really well and are good at communicating stuff to them, so it's probably a good quality for an Emperor. GT: Gotta be loved by your subjects and all that. GT: Oh! Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'll have to figure this out... I'm going to go talk to Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You have fun! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Kay. Talk to you later!